


Never Meddle with a Dragon's Horde

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Here There Be Dragons [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dragons, Kid Avengers, M/M, The Hobbit References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bucky taking care of every single baby Avenger by himself and tiny!Tony latches onto him.</p><p>and</p><p>Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meddle with a Dragon's Horde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zola9612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/gifts).



> For Zola9612! I hope you enjoy!

The tiny creature that’d been previously perched contentedly on Bucky’s shoulder hissed viciously as it launched itself at the SHIELD doctor reaching for the trembling, six-year-old Bruce. The doctor shouted as sharp teeth sank into his hand and tried to shake the creature off. It just wrapped its serpentine body around the man’s wrist and tucked its wings in tight. Bucky was pretty sure its claws would be leaving bloody marks as well. He grabbed the doctor and slammed him into the nearest wall, pinning him to stop his struggle. Then he glared at the dragon.

“Let him go. _Now._ ”

There was a rumble of discontent, a puff of smoke from the dragon’s nostrils, and then the little lizard made his way back onto Bucky’s shoulders. A red, scaly face rubbed against Bucky’s as if in apology. Bucky didn’t buy it for a minute.

“Tony, we talked about this.”

The tiny dragon pouted, showing his displeasure by jumping from Bucky’s shoulder to the medical bed and crawling into Natasha’s lap. The red-head looked about four years old and utterly awed as she gently ran a finger along Tony’s back over and over again.

 _He was scaring Bruce,_ Tony huffed in that not-quite-speaking way he’d been using ever since the spell had hit the team. _Mine. No touchy._

Steve, who looked about five but was closer to seven, was leaning in close to Natasha to poke at Tony, too. Why everyone else had been turned into children but Bucky’s boyfriend had been turned into a tiny dragon, Bucky was damn well going to find out.

“Look at his claws, Buck,” Steve exclaimed. “Do you think Ma’ll let me keep him? I bet he can hunt all of his own so we won’t even hav’ta buy him food or nothin’!”

Bucky hated magic, he really did, but he was glad that at least the team seemed to not realize there was anything strange about the forms they were in or the world around them. If he’d been stuck trying to juggle explaining to all of them that they were suddenly in the future and weren’t really kids Bucky might just have lost his mind.

“A fierce creature for one so small,” who-even-fucking-knows-how-old Thor boomed, chuckling. “Were he larger, he would make a mighty foe!”

Tony popped up to glare over Natasha’s shoulder at the blond.

_Are you calling me short? My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!_

“Yeah, sure, Tony,” Bucky said as he plucked the little guy off of Natasha, “maybe someday. Right now I’m not sure your wings could do much more that lightly ruffle the paperwork on Coulson’s desk.”

Tony writhed.

_I am fire! I am death! Unhand me!_

“I do not get paid enough for this shit. Is that Stark?”

Bucky turned to see Fury in the doorway and it was just enough distraction for Tony to wiggle free. He all but smacked into Bucky’s leg on the way down, sinking his claws into the body armor at the last second and using it as a springboard to hurtle himself toward Fury. In less than a second he’d managed to climb the director and perch himself upon the man’s head.

 _Mine,_ he proclaimed, making a motion against Fury’s scalp that was similar to a cat kneading but thankfully did not involve his ‘spears’ penetrating skin. Fury didn’t look amused.

“You’ve got a dragon crown,” tiny Clint exclaimed. “I want a dragon crown!”

 _Mine, mine, mine,_ Tony preened. _All mine. Every one._ He rubbed his chin across Fury’s brow, dislodging the eyepatch slightly and producing a rumbling purr the entire time. _I will shower you in jewels if it is your wish._

Apparently done with Fury’s marking, Tony took off again to glide over and land on Clint’s head. He crouched in the dirty blond hair like a tiger in tall grass, stalking prey. His tail hung down the back of Clint’s neck, swaying gently back and forth. Clint beamed.

“I want a dog,” Steve said. “Ma says I can’t have one cause’a the fact it’s another mouth ta feed.”

Tony perked right up.

 _I can get you a dog. I can get you a_ hundred _dogs._

Steve’s eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out of his head.

“We’ve just got to get a few things that need to be sorted out first,” Bucky jumped in before things could get too out of hand, “starting with you actually letting the team get examined by the doctors, Tony. They only want to make sure you’re all alright. And _yes_ , that means you have to get checked out, too. If anything, we need to know even more about you since that spell somehow managed to make you change species, too.”

Tony snorted, producing another puff of smoke.

_No, it didn’t._

Fury scowled.

“That better not mean what it sounds like.”

Tony hopped from Clint’s head to Natasha’s, then Bruce’s, and then back onto Bucky. He looped himself around the sniper’s neck and settled in.

_Don’t be mad just cause you never figured it out, Patches. Dad is super strict about me not letting anyone know. He made me swear an oath and everything. I couldn’t tell anyone if I tried._

Bucky raised a hand to scratch under Tony’s chin and the little dragon leaned into the touch happily.

“But didn’t you just tell us?”

_Well, yeah, but you technically already knew because you’d seen me. Total loophole. Dad’s gonna be so pissed._

Bucky knew a bit about Tony’s relationship with his father and he didn’t like the way that sounded.

“You leave Howard to me,” he said, since dealing with a dead man would be pretty easy, all in all. “You won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Tony wound himself tighter until his body was wrapped snuggly around Bucky’s neck without there being any threat of choking.

 _This is why you’re my favorite,_ Tony confessed. _Mine, mine, mine. But I’m yours, too._

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He and Tony would have a lot to talk about after this, a lot of figuring out to do, but he didn’t doubt Tony’s love for a second.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “You are.”


End file.
